Loonakids: Too Much at Once
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Now that the Loonakids are 16, they have several issues to deal with: drivers' licenses, the wedding of a family member to someone they weren't expecting, and Kelly becoming famous while they struggle to keep their secrets... Sequel to "Start All Over"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Too Much at Once

I told you I'd see you tomorrow! Well, like I said, this one will be relatively shorter (especially in comparison to the last one) but I still hope you enjoy it! Well, read on, reviews are appreciated...on with the story!

Chapter 1

The gang braced themselves as the car they were in skidded down the road.

Jack tried to keep his calm. "Could you be quiet?! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Well, I'm sorry if our screams of terror are throwing off your already-horrible turns!" Sarah snapped, holding onto the door bar for dear life.

Jack then noticed her bizarre behavior. "Why are you slamming your foot on the imaginary brake? That doesn't even do anything!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! Call me crazy, but I'd kind of like to see my 17th birthday!"

One more turn—

"THAT'S IT! PULL OVER!" Wendy pushed her son to the side of the road and then out of the driver's seat.

"Hey!" Jack snapped as he got in the back with the other passengers, "How are we supposed to pass the driver's test if we don't practice?"

"Because if you keep 'practicing' we're not gonna live to get to the test in the first place! Kelly, your turn."

Kelly quickly switched seats.

Suddenly, Tech's phone rang. He sighed and answered it. "Hello? Rita? What's the—slow down—you—you're where?! How did you—GAH! Fine, we'll be there in two minutes!" He hung up. "Kelly, take us back to the tower."

"Aunt Rita's at the tower?" Kelly asked as she started up the shuttle.

"Oh, boy," Michael groaned even as they were starting the trip back, "What's she doing now?"

_Ten minutes later…_

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Tech cried.

Rita was bouncing in giddiness. "Yeah!"

The rest of the gang then came in (minus Wendy) with Nellie and Patrick.

"Where's Wendy?" Tech asked.

"She had to go check on Archer," Daniella explained, "You know, that beagle—"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

Nellie sighed, folding her arms. "I know, she's making us go backwards in the marriage order from youngest to oldest. You know what that means? If the pattern continues, _Patrick's_ gonna get married before me!"

"Hey!" Patrick snapped.

Tech, however, was still in shock: "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

"Yes, I think we have it established," Rita smirked, holding up the hand bearing the engagement ring, "Oh! And he's here! Sebastian!"

The door opened…and nothing happened.

"…Sebastian?"

Someone then came in loaded over with luggage. He quickly dropped it all once he was inside, revealing himself as a coyote male no older than Tech with silvery-brown eyes and fur. He gained his breath, his tail sagging. "_None _of you could get _any _of your own luggage?!"

"Oh, right, sorry, buddy." Nellie went over there…and picked up her bathroom bag.

Sebastian just glared. "Ha, ha."

Wendy then started to come down the stairs…and looked into the lobby once before quickly scurrying back up the stairs.

Sophie took notice of this. "Hold on a second." She walked off after her sister.

Daniella then looked at Sebastian. "You know, you look familiar, have we met before?"

"Eh, all coyotes look the same to me," Duck sighed.

Rita glared at him. "This coyote's name is Sebastian Coyote."

"His name is Coyote, too?" Lexi asked.

"I know! It's like fate!"

Sophie heard this from the stairs. "Uh, Tech? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tech sighed and walked over to the stairs…then turned back for a second. "YOU'RE GETTING MAR—" Sophie then grabbed him and pulled him off, stopping him in mid-exclamation.

Sophie looked at Wendy once Tech was secured. "Alright, Wend," she whispered, "tell him what you told me."

Wendy looked at Tech. "His name is Sebastian…"

Tech sighed. "We know that already—"

"…Starwing."

"Huh? Why would he lie about his name? And why is it so…" He then got it. "…Anasalan?"

Wendy nodded. "Less than two months after our mom got with our dad, another Warlock in the realm fell for a coyote in Acmetropolis. They had Sebastian, the second coyote to be born in Anasala…then 35 Anasalan years later, we…dated a little."

Tech blinked. "_You _dated _Rita's_ fiancée? Talk about awkward." Then the wires _really _clicked. "Wait…he's a Warlock?"

Wendy nodded.

"Well, we've gotta say something—"

"We can't," Sophie corrected, "If she's gonna know, he's gotta be the one to tell her until further notice."

"Guys!" Lexi snapped from the lobby, "Minute's up, we gotta help the in-laws move in for the weekend!"

Tech sighed. "Coming!" He set off to help his siblings and future brother-in-law to their guest rooms.

_Later…_

Kelly was sneaking down a hall to the old books room where she snuck into her music room.

Once she was in the clear, Ryan came down the hall. "Man, we need more guest rooms, we—" He then noticed something odd in the room he was passing. "Why is that book not as dusty as the others?" He walked over there and fingered the book. Suddenly, the bookcase shifted just enough to let out the noise from the room.

"_ …don't you know I'm more than enough? You think you need the latest drama queen, making the scene, an airbrushed model on the silver screen, why can't you see?! I'm no average angel, I'm no average… _"

"AHA!" Ryan pushed the bookcase open.

Kelly instantly dropped everything.

"You said you couldn't sing!"

"…I never said that!"

"Kelly, this is…what…does _Austin _know about this?!"

"…no…"

"Mom or Dad?"

"…no…"

"What, have you been zapping this room since your powers came in?"

"…yes…"

Ryan looked at her. "Why?"

Kelly shrugged. "Nice to have a secret place, you know?"

"Not so secret when it's right in the tower."

"Hide it in plain sight. No one goes in this room anymore anyway."

Ryan looked at her again…and smirked.

Kelly took a second…then realized what he was thinking. "No! No, you can't be serious!"

"Come on!" He grabbed her by the arm before she could protest and then dragged her off.

In the living room, Wendy was talking to Sebastian. "What are you doing with my brother-in-law's sister?"

"I didn't know!" Sebastian said, "I was just hanging out after the portals opened and I bumped into her one day. One thing led to another and now this."

Wendy sighed. "You know…it's kind of nice to see you again, but…this is really awkward."

"No kidding."

The others then came in.

"What you guys talking about?" asked Nadine.

"Nothing!" they both instantly answered upon seeing Nellie, Patrick, and Rita (especially Rita) in the room.

Ryan then rushed in, dragging Kelly. "Guys! We've got a Code 617—" Kelly then elbowed him in the gut and rushed off. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the wall by the sleeve with a knife. "—25, degree yellow."

"Kelly's a robot in pajamas?" asked Lucy in confusion.

Ryan quickly pulled out a notepad from his pocket and flipped through it. "Oh. Sorry. 7_4_5."

"Kelly's been hiding an exceptional talent with her powers?"

"Alright, where's this code coming from?" Lexi said, taking Ryan's notepad and looking it over.

"We made it up when the team formed," Robert smirked.

Lexi then stopped flipping and put a hand on her hip. "Alright, when are you ever gonna use Code 52013, degree teal?"

Unfortunately, Jack came in at the exact moment that she said the code and had heard nothing else, so instantly set to a reaction to said code: "There's a swarm of alien bees terrorizing Cancun?! I'll get the giant jar of fake mechanical honey!" He started running for the hall, pushing Sarah to the ground on his way.

Wendy, luckily, stopped him halfway there. "There are no bees. Just Kelly hiding an exceptional talent with her powers."

"Well, why didn't you just say it was a 61735?"

"_4_5," Ryan corrected, "_3_5 is an invasion of Godzilla-style mutant alligators."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kelly cried as she pried the knife from the wall and freed her sleeve, "ARE ANY OF THESE MADE-UP CODES EVER GONNA PROVE USEFUL?!"

"Have you looked at our luck, Kell?!"

"Mutant alligators? Don't you think that's a bit of a stretch?"

"Hello! Giant video game robots! Am I ringing any bells here?!"

"Can we get back to Kelly already?!" Nellie demanded.

Ryan sighed and took off his watch, tossing it to her. "Play back ten minutes."

Kelly looked at him as Nellie followed his orders. "Really? You're recording everything?"

"Audio only. I didn't think it'd bug anyone under our conditions."

"True."

Nellie just kept listening to the watch with Sophie. "Whoa. This is…whoa."

Sophie looked at her daughter. "Why were you keeping this secret for so long?"

"I just thought I had enough going on already," Kelly sighed.

"Well, on that note, she has a point," Duck pointed out.

"Kelly!" Rita snapped, listening to the song now, "Do you realize one of my work contacts is at a record label and we could've gotten you set up after one performance?!"

Kelly sighed. "Look, I didn't wanna—WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

"Oh, right."

Rita sighed and pulled out her phone. "I'm calling it in."

"Uh, are we sure about this?" Daniella asked, "We've got enough going on this _week alone _and are we forgetting the whole 'keeping ourselves out of the public eye' thing for our otherwise secret identities?"

"I'm sure we'll find some way to work around it," Kelly said, "Besides, we're already living in a 150-floor tower. I'd hardly call that much 'keeping a low profile.'"

Daniella started to respond—"Point taken."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The gang was now arranged behind a stage in the park.

Kelly took one look outside and panicked, instantly retreating back behind the curtain. "I can't do this."

Sarah sighed. "You're just doing one song. You've faced worse."

"Guys, I've never performed in front of people before! What if I mess up?!"

Michael looked at her. "It's _your _song. Even if you do mess up, how are they supposed to know?"

Kelly gave him a look. "Clearly, you've never even attempted to calm down someone with stage fright before."

Ryan groaned. "For crying out loud, Kelly, you've fought giant killer robots, sea monsters, aliens, and undead! This should be nothing! …have you tried the underwear trick?"

"Like 15 times. It's only freaking me out more."

Tech blinked. "How come you don't have these kind of problems when you're ice skating?"

"Well, for one thing, if I mess up on there, I'll be scarred physically. Emotionally takes a lot longer to heal."

Austin then walked up. "Kelly, in all the time I've known you, I've never known you to try something and not do well."

Kelly sighed. "You sure that's not a little bit of pressure there?"

Austin looked at the others and nodded to them to let him do the rest alone.

They exchanged looks but finally consented and went off to join the crowd.

Austin put his arm on her side and held her closer. "I believe in you, Kelly, you can do this."

She looked at him. "You trying to be the Troy to my Gabriella?"

He smirked. "I guess it plays out like that at times, doesn't it?" He looked down. "I saw you, Kelly. Before we met." She looked at him in confusion. "On one of your first jobs, about three years ago, stopping a bank robbery. I saw you in front of the building and…you were beautiful. You weren't afraid of anything when you put on that suit. You were kind and caring and not afraid to show the real you. You held your heart out for the whole world to see. That's all you're doing now. I knew at that moment but now I'm absolutely sure…" He sighed. "Yeah, call it Troy and Gabriella…when you're out there, focus on me."

She smiled and nodded. "OK." She then saw someone else come into the audience. "Is that who I think it is?" She went out, Austin following, and met up with the others, who were now talking to a dark-haired guy she recognized from magazines and TV. "Are you…Allen Fink from Flip Star Records?"

The guy nodded. "Yeah, that'd be me. You the girl going on tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be me."

"Well, I hear you're pretty amazing…try not to screw up." He walked off.

Kelly stood there for a moment. "OK, little bit of nerves coming back." Still, she walked back off to the stage. She got ready and froze…then followed Austin's advice. In one second, nerves were gone. She smiled and went over to the mic with her guitar. "Hey, everybody. This is a new song I wrote, hope you like it."

**(Tiffany Giardina's "No Average Angel")**

Kelly started playing…

_Kelly: Stupid jokes and blind ambition  
__Flowing all through television  
__Is your life a never-ending video?  
__Prada shoes and frappucinos  
__Gucci bags and valentinos  
__One-hit wonders blaring from the stereo  
__Why  
__Are you fascinated?  
__I'll  
__Never be outdated  
__You  
__Think I'm less than perfect  
__But don't you know I'm more than enough?  
__You think you need the latest drama queen  
__Making the scene  
__An airbrushed model on the silver screen  
__Why can't you see?  
__I'm no average angel  
__I'm no average angel  
__I'm not in designer jeans  
__I don't need plastic surgery  
__And I don't really care who's in my own top eight  
__Holding my reality  
__For anything that's on TV  
__No, not for all the bling that's on the VMA's  
__I'm  
__Not an imitation  
__I don't go duplication  
__You  
__Think I'm less than perfect  
__But don't you know I'm more than enough?  
__You think you need the latest drama queen  
__Making the scene  
__An airbrushed model on the silver screen  
__Why can't you see?  
__I'm no average angel  
__I'm no average angel  
__I'm no average angel  
__I can't  
__Wait forever  
__Make it now or never  
__It's my precious time you're  
__Wasting  
__Chasing  
__Something that's not real  
__You think you need the latest drama queen  
__Making the scene  
__An airbrushed model on the silver screen  
__You think you need the latest drama queen  
__Making the scene  
__An airbrushed model in a magazine  
__Why can't you see?  
__I'm no average angel  
__I'm no average angel  
__I'm no average angel (why can't you see?)  
__I'm no average angel  
__I'm no average angel_

Do I need to say it? Everyone loved it!

Kelly quickly rushed from the stage over to the others.

Allen came up. "Kelly Coyote, that _was _amazing!"

Kelly instantly went nuts with the giddy.

"You know, the label has a studio less than a mile from here and several of my coworkers are gonna be driving up over the weekend. Should we meet tomorrow afternoon about 2:00? Maybe talk record deal?"

Kelly and her siblings all froze at that.

Sophie noticed this. "Just nod if you'll go."

All four coyote kids nodded.

Allen smirked. "Great. See you then." He walked off.

Kelly smiled. "He loved my song. I might get a record deal."

"You gonna faint?" Tech asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Who's gonna catch you?"

"3…2…"

Tech quickly got behind her and caught her. "Could someone help me get her to the car?"

"I'll drive," Jack sighed.

"NO!" everyone else (except Kelly, obviously) snapped.

_The next morning…_

The team walked into the studio.

"Wow, this place is cool," Nadine said, looking around at the layout and decorations.

"No kidding," said Rita, "They've been in business for 600 years. In that time, they've signed on over 54,000 amazing hit artists. Through the proceeds, they're one of the three richest labels on the planet. You should see their library, it's gotta be the biggest album vault in history."

"14,571,689 records, but who's counting?" Allen smirked as he walked in with a few friends, "Now, people, I'd like you to meet Kyle Warner, the head of the company."

"Seriously?" Kelly said, looking at the guy in question.

Kyle smiled. "Hello. Sit, we've gotta talk."

Jack quickly took notice of one chair… "Cool! This one has a massage button!" He sat down and hit it, quickly enjoying the vibrations.

Kelly sighed. "Would someone please tell that dork to grow up?"

"I got this, Kell." Robert walked up… "Let me try!" He went to the chair next to Jack's and set to the same workings. "Oh, this is so cool!"

Kelly groaned. "Am I the only mature one on this team? Why'd I even bring you guys?" Still, she sat down with them…taking a second and then hitting Robert and Jack in the shoulders and making them shut off their chairs.

Kyle sat down. "Now. I'm a straight-forward guy so I'll cut right to the chase. We're interested in signing you to the label."

Kelly instantly set to the giddy again but managed to keep herself contained.

"And that's not even the best part. You're familiar with Ivory Jewelers?"

"Are you kidding? I'm wearing half their inventory right now." She gestured to her necklace and bracelets (of course, avoiding the cross necklace Austin had given her when they first met—that could raise some unwanted questions).

"Well, one of the representatives of the marketing division heard you play last night in the park, too. And they're willing to use one of your songs for their new commercial, which is airing during the basherball play-offs."

Kelly then completely froze.

Tech quickly noticed what was gonna happen even though she was sitting down. "You gonna faint again?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ryan's turn!"

Ryan moved fast and leaned over in his seat to catch her. He then looked at the guys and smirked. "…I think we have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly was now in the recording studio by a mic, headphones on as she tuned her guitar.

The door to the sound booth opened to let in the gang, quickly followed by Allen and some other people.

"Hey, people, how's it going?" Allen asked the gang.

"Great, going great," Wendy sighed. _Other than the fact that my brother-in-law's sister is marrying my ex-boyfriend—who she doesn't know is a Warlock and probably never will—and Kelly is planning to record an album and make herself famous even though she's supposed to be hiding a secret identity. What could possibly go wrong?!_

Allen smiled at Wendy's [audible] answer. "This is Kelly's family."

Ryan quickly pushed himself to the front of the line. "Hi. Ryan Coyote. Kelly's brother and manager—unpublished author. How you doing?"

"You wrote a book?" Sarah asked, "Where was I?"

"The kitchen."

"Oh, right."

Allen looked at the sound manager. "Hey, could you call in Kelly?"

The sound manager nodded and hit the call button. "Kelly, can you come out for a second?"

Kelly nodded and came out. "Hey, peoples."

Allen smiled. "Kelly, I'd like to introduce you to Beth." He led over a young woman. "Beth is going to be your personal assistant while you're at the studio. If there is anything you need, you talk to her."

"Anything? Well, you know, I am a little thirsty—"

"On it!" Beth quickly rushed from the room.

Kelly blinked. "—I could use a soda."

Allen nodded. "Well, we're just gonna talk to your manager, go over some paperwork and such. Why don't you go into the booth and warm up?"

Kelly nodded and went back into the booth.

"'Paperwork'?" Lucy sighed, "Primetime just got boring. Let's go get in some practice hours. It's my turn."

"Just around the block," Benny said as he and the others followed her out, leaving Ryan there with Allen and the sound manager, "We can't go all night and we're not letting Jack drive if we have a will to yet live!"

Ryan sighed once he was the only Loonakid left in the room. "So…paperwork."

"Yeah, I hate the stuff," Allen sighed, "but hey, you know lawyers."

"Yeah, lawyers."

Allen led him over a table on the other side of the booth. "Anyway, I can't legally start authorizing full recording until we have a signed contract from the talent, their parent/guardian, or—in our case—their manager."

"Right. Contracts. Here's where things get difficult, huh?"

"Actually, it's just the standard stuff. We just—"

Beth then came rushing in with a tray of sodas. "Drinks for Kelly!" She rushed into the booth and let Kelly go over the tray. She then rushed out, leaving the tray and sodas in the booth, and off to the hall, coming back with a bowl of shrimp. "Shrimp!" She left it on the table Ryan and Allen were standing by and then rushed out.

Ryan just started staring at the shrimp. "Wow, these are really big shrimp."

"They're jumbo size," Allen said, "I think they're called prawns."

"'Prawns'?"

"They're very big shrimp."

"Yeah, they are! Look at it! Have you ever seen one this big?!"

"It's a very big shrimp."

"I'll say!" He started gnawing at it. He and Kelly shared a few weaknesses—shrimp was one.

"Now, I don't mean to sound pushy," Allen said as Ryan started going carnivorous on the bowl, "but this sound booth adds up to costs of nearly $1000 an hour. So if you could just sign the deal."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He then started using one hand to sign the contracts and the other to devour the shrimp plates.

Inside the booth, Kelly was opening one of the sodas— "IS THAT REALLY BIG SHRIMP?!" She rushed from the booth, dropping the headset but taking the soda with her, and quickly set to devouring the shrimp with her brother.

_That night…_

The gang was now coming back to the tower.

"I've just never seen shrimp like that!" Ryan was saying.

"I know, they were so big!" Kelly said, "…and so good!"

"Who cares about that?!" Sarah demanded, "YOU JUST GOT A RECORD DEAL!"

"Let's tell everyone we run into on the street! Come on!" Michael rushed out with the team.

The adults exchanged looks and then all shook their heads and went into the tower.

Rita was in the lobby looking over a magazine. "Hey, guys! I'm going over the last-minute details. Can you help me get set up?"

"Sure!" Lexi said, walking over, "I love weddings!"

"I can tell. I was at yours." She then led her off. "Come help with my dress. See, when I'm throwing the bouquet…"

Once she was gone, Tech looked at the others. "Are you sure we can't tell her?"

"We can't take the risk," Daniella sighed, "Sebastian has to be the one to tell her or at least give one of us permission to do it for him."

Ironically, it was then that Sebastian came downstairs.

Wendy walked over to him. "Look—"

"No, I will not tell Rita about magic."

"Why not? You're getting married and it's Anasalan tradition to hold no secrets from your spouse."

"We make the promise however we want. In mine, it's to hold no secrets that will hurt her. I doubt magic falls under the category."

"You met us?"

Sebastian sighed. "Besides, we only need to officially make the promise if the other spouse makes it in return. And since we're technically being married by Acmetropolis laws, we technically don't need to make the promise in the first place."

"Sebastian, I know my sister," Tech said, "Keeping secrets like this is risky business."

"Aren't you already doing that?"

Tech thought that over. "And now I will go to my lab and say nothing." And so he walked off.

Sebastian shook his head once he was gone. "Sorry, but I'm waiting for the right time. I need to know she can handle it."

"She's one tough ice-caster, Sebastian," Daniella said, "Not a scared little kid." She then walked off.

_The next morning…_

Kelly and Ryan walked into the studio and waited in the office.

Allen walked in. "Hello, kids. You excited?"

"Ecstatic!" Kelly squeaked in delight.

"Well, I think you're gonna be even better when you hear this." He held up a CD.

"Is that my song?!"

"Sure is. We finished editing last night and I think you're gonna like what you hear."

The two eldest Coyote kids braced themselves in excitement to hear her happy acoustic strumming…until they were met instead with electric buzzing that didn't even sound like her voice.

Allen, upon seeing their reactions, shut it off. "What's the problem?"

"That's not my song," Kelly said, "It's awful. What'd you do?!"

"We had our best mixers and producers work on it all night. It's great."

"But it's not even the song you had me record!"

"Yes, it is, it's just been improved."

"NO! It's been ruined!" She then got out of the chair and got so angry she was halfway to Vamping.

Ryan noticed this and instantly got prepared. "Kelly—"

"Don't you 'Kelly' me! You can't do that to a song without the writer's consent, never mind the actual artist's!"

"Sure we can," Allen corrected, "We have a signed contract that gives us complete creative control."

"No, you don't! I never signed anything!"

"Your manager did."

That did it. Kelly and Ryan both went into shock. But after ten seconds, Kelly finally traded that for anger…and redirected the target.

Kelly kept glaring at her brother, getting closer to cornering him. "You signed a contract without me, Mom, or Dad…and didn't ask me first OR EVEN READ IT?! YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, DIDN'T READ IT?!"

"OK, we'll let you guys discuss this privately." Allen quickly left the room.

Ryan started to say something to his sister once they were gone but then thought better of it.

Kelly just kept glaring.

Ryan sulked in his seat in fear. "Don't be mad…"

"OH, I AM _WAY _PAST MAD!" She stormed over to the other side of the room. "You're the one who got me into this in the first place and now you go and pull a stunt like that!"

"He said it was just the standard stuff and…and I was mesmerized by giant shrimp!"

Kelly glared at him. "Ryan, how could you? I finally got into this…I cared about this and you ruined it!"

"Maybe I can fix it!" he said, finally forcing himself out of the chair, "I'll go talk to Allen, maybe get some help from Dad—"

"Forget it!"

"Kelly, we can probably—"

"But you're not my manager anymore! OK?! You're fired! Get out!"

Ryan looked at her in shock for a minute…and finally left the room.

Kelly just collapsed on the couch. "Man, I have a headache."

Beth then rushed into the room with a pill jar. "Aspirin?"

"Get out, Beth."

"On it!" She rushed from the room.

Kelly then buried her head in a pillow and lay there. Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly stormed into the living room the next morning.

Ryan was following. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

Kelly looked at the others. "Do you guys hear a loud buzzing or is it just me?"

Sarah groaned as she walked in. "Kelly, he's already apologized 674 times in the last 15 hours! LET IT GO!"

"I will not let it go!"

"Someone holds a grudge!" Ryan snapped.

"Would you shut up already?!" Kelly growled.

"Oh, so you are acknowledging my talking to you!"

"Only if you'll shut up!"

"Kelly! This is serious! How could you fire your own brother?!"

"Well, for one thing, I'd prefer to have a manager that doesn't RUIN MY LIFE!"

"Oh, like you've never gotten me in worse situations?! Look, I made a mistake!"

"YOU'RE a mistake!"

"You're both mistakes!" Sarah growled. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry, they've been keeping me up all night."

Rita then walked in as Kelly left and Ryan followed. "Did Kelly and Ryan's fighting keep Sarah up all night? Boy, am I glad I'm on the next floor." She then went over to the couch with her wedding planner. "OK, I think I have everything almost worked out."

Sophie exchanged looks with her friends. "Uh, Rita, we've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

"Let me guess, it's the flowers, right? Yeah, I really should do roses instead of carnations. But the florist said something about the roses being—"

"No, Rita, it's about Sebastian."

"Well, talk to him about it. I've gotta work on my 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.'" She started off. "OK, the dress is new, the ribbon holding the bouquet is blue…" She went down the hall.

Sophie looked at the others. "Now what?"

Tech sighed. "Sebastian's gotta be the one to tell her if anyone is going to. We'll just have to leave this up to him."

Kelly then walked back into the room with a glass container…loaded with pesky insects.

"Kelly, what's that?" asked Sophie.

"Box of angry fruit flies."

"'Fruit flies'?"

"To put in Allen's car."

"Well, that's certainly a mature way to handle the situation."

Kelly groaned, putting down the fruit fly box. "He ruined my song! Somebody's gotta do something!"

"Kelly!" Sophie held up her cell phone. "I already sent the label a very strongly worded e-mail! With like nine :(!"

"Mom! Sometimes when people play dirty, you have to play dirty back!"

"You know, none of this would've happened if we'd followed my advice in the first place," Daniella said, "We need to stay out of the public eye to best keep our secret identities safe."

"Forget that! I'm not letting our secrets get in the way of our lives!"

"This wasn't a full part of your life until the other night!"

"Right! Ryan got me into this and sent it spiraling down! Which is why part of these fruit flies are in a wood box in his room."

"GAH!"

"Which he just opened."

"Kelly!" Sophie snapped before rushing off to help her son.

Kelly just grabbed the glass box and started off. "I'll be in the shuttle headed to the studio parking lot."

"Kelly, you can't," Tech said.

"Yes, I can! You people need to learn that you don't control my life and I am sick and tired of everyone trying to tell me what to do!"

"No, I mean you can't legally drive there alone until Saturday, one of us has to be in the car with you."

Kelly thought that over… "Fine." She put the fruit flies box on the table and started off.

Ryan then rushed in. "Nobody go in my room for five hours, Mom's fumigating."

Nadine walked up to him. "You OK, buddy?"

Ryan thought that over. "I will be in a few hours." He started off.

"Where are you going?" Ace asked.

"To the studio."

"Ryan, you can't drive there—"

"I'll walk!" He then started off.

_At Flip Star Records…_

Ryan walked into the sound booth. He walked over to the sound manager. "Hey. Is Allen here?"

"No, he left about half an hour ago. Why?"

"Look, I know you have every legal right to make Kelly's song however you want. I just think the original is way better!"

"Kid—"

"Just listen to it!" He held up the CD.

"Ryan! The commercial is airing tomorrow! A woman from the marketing department at the Jewelers is on her way here right now to pick up the song." He held up an envelope containing the mix CD. "It's done."

"But I still don't think it's fair to mess with Kelly's song, at least not without her permission—"

The guy's phone rang. "I gotta take this." He answered. "Marshmallow? Oh, hey, honey. What? No! I said _behind _the turtle!" He then walked off to the next room.

Ryan then sulked over to the snack table and glared at the bowl of prawns. "Stupid big shrimp. This is all your fault!"

The door to the sound booth then opened and let in a young woman. "Hi. I'm with Ivory Jewelers, I'm here to pick up a track for a commercial."

Ryan looked at her. "Kelly Coyote's song?"

"Yeah, and I'm in a huge hurry, so can I please just get the CD?"

Ryan nodded and went over to the table where the envelope waited. He looked it over…and then pulled it open, took out the CD inside, put in the CD from his jacket, and closed the envelope back up. He turned around to face her and smiled, handing her the envelope. "There you go."

She smiled. "Thanks." She walked off.

_The next night…_

The gang was arranged in the living room of the tower.

Kelly then stormed in with Sophie and dropped the car keys on the table. "I'm in a bad mood."

"Come on, the game's on," Duck said.

"I don't care!" She started to storm off.

Ryan walked up. "Kelly, the jewelers' commercial is on in two minutes."

"Well, I'm not watching!"

"But it's your song!"

"No, it's not my song anymore! It's dishwater techno trash that 50 million people are about to hear because of what you did to me! I'll be on the roof!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THERE!" She started to storm off.

"KELLY! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Ryan rushed her and jumped her, pinning her to the floor. He then yanked her by the waist back into the living room.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"WATCH THE COMMERCIAL!"

"I'M NOT WATCHING!"

"_GAH!_" He threw her at the couch and sat on her.

"GET OFF ME!"

"FIVE MORE SECONDS!"

Kelly just kept pushing and pulling…until the commercial actually started. She'd recognize her acoustic anywhere. "That's…that's my song! Really _my _song!"

"Don't spoil the moment!" Ryan grabbed the remote and turned it up.

"_ Broken and lost, dying inside, you showed me the way, you showed me the light, you found me… _"

Kelly started jumping for joy, pouncing her brother. "What happened? How'd they get my version?"

"It's like you said, sis," Ryan smirked, "When people play dirty, sometimes you gotta play dirty back."

"You put fruit flies in Allen's car?"

"No! I switched the CD's. Gave the real version to the commercial people and left the remix in the sound booth."

"You switched the songs?"

"Uh-huh."

"You?"

"Uh-huh!"

"OK, I'm about to say something I never thought I'd say to my brother: you rock!"

Ryan smiled.

"Oh, group hug!" Nadine said, enforcing it before anyone could protest.

Then someone's phone rang.

Ryan quickly answered it. "Jello? Yeah-huh? Uh-huh? OK. Alright. Yeah. Bye-bye." He hung up. "That was Allen."

"Ooh," Nadine smirked, "what'd he say about you switching the CD's?"

"Yeah, he said it was illegal."

That did it. Everyone froze.

"And a violation of our contract and we're gonna get sued for $5,000,000 and—oh yeah—we could possibly go to prison!"

Kelly then gave the signal. "3…2…"

Sarah quickly got behind her and caught her when she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kelly was now pacing-panicking. "Why did you have to switch the CD's?!"

Ryan scoffed. "Come on! You were all happy-dancy about it last night!"

"That was before I knew we were getting sued for $5,000,000!"

"Don't forget about the possible two years in jail."

"Thank you!"

The phone then rang again.

Ryan sighed and answered. "Pillow?" He left the room.

Sebastian then walked in. "Hey, guys."

"Sebastian, we need to talk about this." Tech pulled him to the side before he could protest. "Look, I care about Rita. And I know you do, too, or we wouldn't be in this situation. But we can't keep this secret from her forever. She's the toughest, brightest girl in our part of the family, I'll admit, but she's still very fragile when it comes to—"

"I already told her."

"—wait, what?"

"Last night, after the game was over, I told her I was from that other world the Loonakids opened the portal to. She took it fine."

Tech blinked. "Oh." 3…2…1… "Why are we just now hearing about this?"

"Well, I told her it was a secret and things might get a little complicated—"

"But you didn't tell her that you were a Warlock?!"

"I figured 'complicated' sort of covered that kind of thing."

"Secrets, Sebastian! We went over this!" Daniella snapped.

"Uh, I think we all know there are exceptions to that rule."

"Like what?" Duck asked him suspiciously.

"OK, we don't need to talk about that," said Wendy.

"Secrets rule!"

"There's a difference to that rule between secrets and just plain not mentioning stuff you don't wanna bring up. It's not like we haven't all done that."

"True."

"Anybody suddenly feel the temperature go up in here or did things just get awkward?" Nadine asked.

"Off the scale," Lucy answered.

"Somebody wanna say something here?" Lexi asked.

Ryan then came back up. "Guys!"

"Can't this wait five minutes?!" Archer demanded from his place by the couch, "Things were just getting good! Can't a beagle have a little fun once in a while?"

"No, we can't wait at all! That was Kyle Warner! He wants us to meet him at the studio right now!"

"Oh, this isn't good," Kelly groaned.

"No kidding…let's not go."

"No, we have to. Come on, people." She led everyone off (except Sebastian and Archer).

_At the studio…_

The gang cautiously walked into the office.

Kyle was there with Allen. "Hello, everyone. Please sit down."

They walked over to the chairs and sat down.

3…2…1… "Can I turn on the massage setting?" Jack asked.

"NO!" Allen snapped.

Jack sunk in his chair.

"Which one of you switched the CD's?" Kyle asked as he took a seat across from them with Allen.

Ryan sighed. "I did."

"No, we all did," Kelly protected her brother. She looked at him and gave him a smile. "Call this a Spartacus."

Ryan smiled back.

"Well, guess what?" Allen sneered, "There's rules and laws about television broadcasting. We could turn you _all _in to the FCC for what you did!"

Kyle nodded. "You guys could be in a lot of trouble…but you're not."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"I'm not?" Ryan asked.

"We're not?" the others asked.

"They're not?" Allen asked.

"No," Kyle answered all three questions, "See, in the last 14 hours, we've had over 30,000 e-mails and phone calls from fans wanting to buy your song. We finally put it up on the Flip Star website this morning and there were so many downloads that it crashed the servers. Kelly Coyote, we believe you may have a #1 hit song on your hands."

At that, everyone went into shock.

After a minute, Kelly (instead of fainting this time) got out of her seat, the others following. "Could you hold on one second?"

They all cordially exited the area…and then, once in the hallway, flipped out and went crazy wild in rejoice. After five minutes of this insanity, they pulled themselves together and, again cordially, reentered the room.

"We're back," Kelly commented.

"So we're not in trouble anymore?" Ryan asked.

"On the contrary," Kyle smiled, "we'd like to sign a multi-record contract with Kelly."

"Which I will read."

"Thank you!" Kelly sighed with relief.

"Hold it!" Allen stormed up, "These two just committed a felony and we're gonna reward them for it?!"

"Yes!" Kyle snapped, "They had to, because you tried to ruin a very good song. Which is why you're fired."

Kelly and Ryan smirked and high-fived behind their backs.

"What?!" Allen cried, "You can't fire me! Our wives play golf together!"

"Your wife cheats!" Kyle snapped back, "Get out!"

Allen then stormed off.

"Wow, he was pretty mad," Benny commented as everyone cleared out.

Kelly smirked. "Wait until he finds the fruit flies in his car."

"OH!" Michael cheered, fist-bumping her.

_Tomorrow…_

The gang spread out in a wedding chapel, all dressed for the occasion.

Ryan and Michael quickly set to work on recording the wedding video.

Robert set to work on the pictures.

Kelly went over to the band to play the _Wedding March_.

Everyone else took their seats.

When the time came, Kelly started to play with the band.

Rita strode in, beautifully arrayed in a lace and silk wedding gown, carrying a bouquet of lillies and carnations tied by a blue ribbon. She smiled and began to walk down the aisle.

Ryan then noticed something wrong with his camera. "Mikey!" he hissed, nodding his brother over, "There isn't enough light, you forgot to plug in the 5K."

"I'm only human!" Michael snapped.

"…technically."

Michael shrugged.

Ryan just pointed him to the outlets.

Michael sighed and went over to the wall, finding the 5K and plugging it in.

The outlet exploded.

Ryan quickly set the camera down and rushed to the front of the room. "OK! We have a small fire! No one panic! Just calmly exit in an orderly fashion—"

"FIRE!"

Everyone rushed out in a panic.

"THAT'S A DISORDERLY FASHION!" Ryan cried as he followed.


	6. Chapter 6

OK, please note here that the song I made up for Kelly is entirely made up, not real; there isn't even a tune to come with it. Just thought I'd point it out.

Chapter 6

The gang was now in the parking lot of the chapel…telling off Michael.

"What did you do?!" Ryan demanded.

"I only did what you told me and plugged in the 5K!"

"I'LL PLUG IN YOUR 5K!" Rita screamed as she started to rush over there.

Sebastian stopped her. "Whoa! Cool it! Rita, calm down. It's OK."

"No, it's not! This was supposed to be our perfect night and I let it get ruined by my nephew nerds!"

"It wasn't ruined!" Nadine said as she walked up in her bright pink dress, "Look, OK, there was a little fire—"

_BOOM! SHATTER!_

"…or a big fire…" She sighed. "—but that doesn't matter. A wedding is about two people who love each other joining together forever. Surrounded by all the people who love them. Well, here we all are."

Rita smiled… "Are you telling me to get married in a parking lot?"

Nadine shrugged.

_15 minutes later…_

"Sebastian William Coyote, do you take Rita Alexandria Coyote to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

Sebastian smiled and took her hand. "I do."

Rita smiled.

The preacher turned to her. "And do you—"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. Yes, I do."

The preacher half-smiled. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the—"

Rita cut him off by shoving the bouquet in his hands and pouncing on her new husband, kissing him passionately.

Daniella looked in the direction of her niece. "Hey, Kelly!"

Kelly looked at her.

Daniella held up a guitar. "Why don't you sing that #1 song of yours?" She tossed the guitar at her.

Kelly caught it perfectly and smiled. She climbed onto the flatbed of a truck. "This is for Aunt Rita…and Uncle Sebastian. And my manager and brother, Ryan Coyote." She smiled at the dedicated and then started playing.

_Kelly: Hello  
__This is me  
__I'm not  
__Quite who you thought I'd be  
__I'm kind of crazy  
__Take things to extremes  
__But you put up with me  
__And you make me so happy  
__I won't  
__Be just who you want me to be  
__Can't change reality  
__I put a spell on you  
__And brighten up the mood  
__But maybe  
__This is  
__Something more than me  
__Broken and lost  
__Dying inside  
__You showed me the way  
__You showed me the light  
__You opened my eyes  
__You  
__Found  
__Me  
__My life in a spin  
__You let me in  
__You let me be my own girl  
__Gave me the best of both worlds  
__You  
__Found  
__Me  
__You found me…  
__My heart locked up inside  
__You're the key, the door's open wide  
__I never knew  
__I could feel this way  
__And in the end,  
__This is the start of a new beginning  
__It's time to move along  
__And I'm here to stay  
__I found my wings and I can fly  
__You won't stop me, I can touch the sky  
__Broken and lost  
__Dying inside  
__You showed me the way  
__You showed me the light  
__You opened my eyes  
__You  
__Found  
__Me  
__My life in a spin  
__You let me in  
__You let me be my own girl  
__Gave me the best of both worlds  
__You  
__Found  
__Me  
__You found me…  
__You won't go changing me  
__You love me for me  
__You're my dream come true  
__My happy ever after  
__Love is more than wishing  
__This is what I was dreaming  
__Of  
__All along  
__And you won't give up on me now!  
__Even when my head's stuck in the clouds  
__'Cause I'm yours!  
__Broken and lost  
__Dying inside  
__You showed me the way  
__You showed me the light  
__You opened my eyes  
__You  
__Found  
__Me  
__My life in a spin  
__You let me in  
__You let me be my own girl  
__Gave me the best of both worlds  
__You  
__Found  
__Me!  
__Broken and lost  
__Dying inside  
__You showed me the way  
__You showed me the light  
__You opened my eyes  
__You  
__Found  
__Me  
__You found me…  
__You found me!  
__You found me!  
__You…  
__Found…  
__Me…_

As the song finished, Rita snatched the bouquet back and threw it over her shoulder.

Nadine caught it. She smiled and laughed.

Ryan just smirked. And put his arms around her waist.

_Later…_

The team walked back into the tower.

"Well, Rita and Sebastian are happily married and…working things out," Daniella said, "all the kids—except Jack, thankfully—passed their drivers' tests, and Kelly's recording an album. So things all work out."

"This has got to be the most wild week off we've ever had," Robert commented.

Michael thought that over. "You're right. Zadavia didn't call once."

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"I stand corrected."

Lucy smiled and grabbed Benny's watch, hitting the COMM button.

Zadavia's image appeared. "Loonakids, we have a crisis in uptown. A monster is on the loose, tearing apart the city. You have to stop it. Zadavia out."

Lucy smirked as Zadavia hung up. "Let's get to work." She then led her team off.

**THE END…?**


End file.
